


Drabble: The Past

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-07
Updated: 2003-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to Deadjournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Deadjournal.

I used to dream of my coronation, or of Orcs, or of some other matter of suitable nature for a leader of men. No more. Now, I dream only of him.

I used to find myself wondering about the weakness of my line. What it meant for me, and how could I change my desires. I used to find myself concerned with all things. Boring things, Boromir would have called them. Now come and relax. I'll help you stop worrying.

Now, all I think of is him. He died in my arms; and I never told him I loved him.


End file.
